


【维吉尔乙女】mottle

by ailcejiuxu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, F/M, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcejiuxu/pseuds/ailcejiuxu
Summary: 之前因为vpn挂了就很久没上ao3，久违地写了一篇非纯爱文学，祝大家看得开心非常规he请注意_(:彡」∠)_
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【维吉尔乙女】mottle

**Author's Note:**

> 之前因为vpn挂了就很久没上ao3，久违地写了一篇非纯爱文学，祝大家看得开心  
> 非常规he请注意_(:彡」∠)_

Part1.  
“老实说，我觉得我们的关系可以结束了。”  
那是一个被深红色填满的梦境，梦中的男人端着一杯曼哈顿鸡尾酒坐在人群中央，神情在闪烁的霓虹灯下并不明朗。  
“是我做得还不够好吗？”你迷茫地抓住男人的衣角，他却只是微笑着摇摇头，“因为和小姑娘相处真的很累啊。”  
“就当是参演了一场劣质的爱情电影吧，有些事情不是你勉强自己就能做到的。”他轻轻分开你攥起的手指，在你的耳垂落下一吻，“Adiós，忘了我吧。”  
将你从噩梦中唤醒的是接连不断的电话铃声。  
你懵懵懂懂地从床上爬起来，锁屏上跳动的号码你并不熟悉，也没有任何备注。按下拨通键后，传来的是一个极为冷漠的男声，“你打算睡到什么时候？”  
“你是谁？”你困惑地歪了歪头，宿醉过后的大脑仍然处在不清醒的状态中。  
“穿好衣服，打开窗户。”男人稍稍放缓了语气，但是用词依然是命令般毫无感情。  
你咕哝着披上外套，推开窗门向下望去。银发的男人一身黑色衬衣，轻而易举地占据了你视线的中心，他自然地抬起头与你对视，“还需要我再自我介绍一遍吗？”“维，维吉尔，你怎么会在这里！”你迅速扣上窗门，维吉尔的话语轻飘飘地落在你的耳边，“因为昨晚把你这个醉鬼送回家的就是我。”  
你扣上窗门，忍着头疼在短片的记忆里拼凑有关眼前男人的信息。你记得自己历经千辛万苦终于找到了维吉尔，在酒精的作用下抱着他哭得无地自容，整个酒吧的人都跑来劝他答应你的真情告白，维吉尔最终被迫许下了承诺，答应在明天专门请假陪你进行一场约会。“但我并不是真心……”“再不起来的话，我就直接上去敲门了。”房间中再次响起的男声提醒他仍然在隔着手机屏幕监听你的动向，你慌忙挂断电话，尽可能快速地换好衣服跑下楼，一路踢踏着高跟鞋几乎要撞到迎面走来的维吉尔身上。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉，“我以为你给自己订的时间很充足，至少可以衣着整洁地来见我。”你讪讪地弯下腰系好鞋带，“我想昨晚有些话不太能当真，你未免记得也太清楚了。”“恐怕我没有遗忘的理由。”他抬起手臂露出衣襟，在一枚精致的金属胸针下是各种拙劣的涂鸦，晕染开的笔迹看得出维吉尔已经尝试过清理它们。“这是我写的？”扭曲的字体有些难以辨认，你几乎要把脸贴到他的胸口，“最想和喜欢的人去的地方是……A市的游乐园旧址，”你轻声阅读着，“老城区的意大利风格餐厅，然后还有另一条街道上的旧书店。”你甚至还在后面规划了路线和到达的时间，完全是一张热恋中少女的约会日程表的样子。  
“你是怎么想到这些地方的？”维吉尔扣住你的手腕，“昨天应该是我们第一次见面吧？”“只是随便写上去的几个地点而已，”你无辜地眨眨眼睛，“维吉尔不想去吗？”“不，随你便吧。”维吉尔转身回到车上。前往游乐园的路程上你们各怀心事，再无交流。  
A市的游乐园废弃已久，你和维吉尔绕过坍陷的大门，在肆意生长的杂草丛中漫无目的地穿行着。“你穿的衣服根本不适合来这种地方。”维吉尔站在不远处凸起的石块上俯视着你，“那你要不要帮我？”你向维吉尔伸出手，跳到他身边。“这里距离你平时喜欢去的游乐设施还很远吧。”“我对任何游乐设施都没有兴趣。”维吉尔背过身牵着你的手。你们在斑驳掉漆的旋转木马前合影，在被写着许愿树、如今已经临近枯朽的树上挂下许愿签，在废弃的鬼屋里扶起倒塌的雕像，尽管维吉尔时不时出言嘲讽你的举止幼稚，可是他仍然陪伴你做完了每一件事。鬼屋的尽头是一间仿造西欧古建筑的教堂，你移开墙壁中央的画像，露出背后炭笔写下的字迹——维吉尔想要成为，后面的话似乎已经看不清了。  
“那个时候的想法都没有参考意义。”维吉尔盖住了那行字，神情有些落寞。“我的人生已经步入正轨，根本不需要那种天真的理想。”“但你还是常常来到这里，你也不想困在公司里。”你变得焦急起来，眼前的男人总是沉寂内敛，难以找到打开心扉的钥匙。“你考不考虑改变一下自己封闭的内心，从打开你的情感开始？”“你在窥视我的生活。”维吉尔眼神凌厉，“你的动机是什么？”“我只是想，”你目光躲闪，“我想和你，恋爱。”最后两个字你把音量压得极低。“恋爱？”维吉尔得到的答案出乎他的意料，“你只是想要一场恋爱吗？”“对，这样就好。”你抱着画像手足无措，毕竟你无法告诉维吉尔这段情愫背后隐秘的附着物。  
“去下一个地点吧。”维吉尔收回手，拍了拍你的头。“接下来你还准备了哪个地点？”“就是那家你很喜欢的意大利餐厅。”你重振旗鼓，“维吉尔应该很清楚从乐园出发到那里的路线。”“我很怀疑你是不是装了监视器。”维吉尔无奈地与你并行，两个人的身影在衰败的废墟上亮起星星点点的微光。彼时的你单纯而天真，只想着把身边这个无趣的男人从颓败中带出来，缠上情感的丝线。  
然而阿弗洛狄忒的丝线向来有其灵性，维吉尔同样也有自己的抉择。  
维吉尔审视着你在餐厅软座上不安分的姿态，徐徐开口，“你看不懂菜单？”你尴尬地放下菜单，虽然大部分菜品都配有实物图，但是诗歌一样的名字和意大利语的标注实在让你难以揣测它们的味道。“那我想要这个晨星雪山！”你匆忙地指着一个类似冰激凌的展示图。“饭后甜点还要再等等。”维吉尔颇有余裕地翻开另一本菜单，“不明白的地方直接问我。”  
花纹别致的瓷盘中盛满了各色菜品，名为晨星雪山的甜品在玻璃杯中堆起尖塔，你小心舀起一勺撒着可可粉的冰沙，苦味和冰凉的甜意在口中融化，其中几颗砂砾状的冰块充分咀嚼后是果粒的甘醴。随着杯中容物的减少，巧克力碎块与杏仁片完全代替了奶油。你在浓烈的苦涩中艰难进食，狼狈的吃相似乎引起了维吉尔某种古怪的念头。他抢过勺子，把最后一口冰激凌喂给你，埋在深棕色中的是一枚十字星样式的糖果。  
你犹豫地含住星星的四角，味道比不上果粒那么甜，却足够动人。尖锐的角钝化消融，味蕾在低温的甜腻里隐隐刺痛，你想要再挖起一勺，杯中只剩下更多黑巧碎块。“晨星只有这一颗？”你失望地咂咂嘴，“晨星本来就是独一无二的，苦才是这道甜点的主体。”维吉尔将装着迷迭香煎肉的盘子朝你推过去，“姑且先把主菜吃完再考虑其他的加餐。”“这个甜品旁边也没有注解说明啊。”你重新翻找菜单。“se potessi amarti t’amerei，”维吉尔淡淡地看了一眼书页上印在菜品旁的句子，“若我有幸，我愿爱你。”他“善解人意”地为你翻译了一遍。  
“我也爱你。”你咬下一口肉排，毫不掩饰嚣张气焰地回答维吉尔，“不必有幸。”  
两人多少达成共识后的愉快时间似乎在无形中被缩短，你们如同相识已久的情侣一样交杯碰撞，彼此用餐。走出餐厅后的书店是约会的最后一站，也是你最后抓住维吉尔的机会。  
旧书店的氛围宁静安逸，维吉尔在木桌上默读着意大利文的诗集，挂钟指针的转动声像是敲击时间的琴键，嘀嗒作响。你漫不经心地在书架前踱步，哪一本书都不能化解你心中郁郁的情结。你一遍遍地思考，接下来自己要用怎样的语句才能挽留这个远比你更爱好文学的男人。  
“我喜欢你，维吉尔。”你不觉把心中的思绪说出了口。“不，我不是想打扰你读书，我只是想告诉你……”你低下头，是在真挚的告白、或是在发出某种卑微的祈求。你不过是个为爱迷茫的普通少女，你的文字纤弱无力，你要如何让维吉尔爱上你呢？  
“我喜欢你，维吉尔。”你双手交叠放在胸前，一遍又一遍的重复着自己再简明不过的告白。哽咽的语句里是倾泻而出的情意，“也许我表达这份情感的形式非常拙劣，也许你不需要我打扰你的生活，可是我不想在今天就和你道别。”  
陷入爱河中的人总是疯狂的，爱情是以理智为薪柴燃烧的火焰，谁也无法预测阿弗洛狄忒会在何时投下那颗致命的火星。你和都维吉尔本应互为隔岸观火的陌生人，但已经有人引燃了最初的焰芯。  
维吉尔放下书，在浅橘色的暮光余晖中，你隐约看到他的嘴角似乎有些轻微的上扬。  
他说，“好，我答应你。”

Part2.  
即使是开始降温的夏末，过膝的长款风衣在人群中似乎仍是极为显眼的，你特意挑选了最为朴素的款式也不免引起议论。你紧张地提上领口遮住脸，在维吉尔公司的楼下数着时间静静等候自己的恋人下班。  
“今晚去哪里？”自那次约会以后已经过去了两周，维吉尔和你保持着不近不远的往来，看到你出现在他的公司也不意外。“你怎么突然出现！”你被维吉尔的声音吓得往后退了几步，他倒是自然地越过你，“跟上来。”你只能小步跟在后面努力追上他的步伐。  
“等一下，今天我不是来找你吃个晚餐就走。”直到他关上车门你才小心翼翼地开口，“我可以去你家吗？”“如果是我做料理的话，现在去买食材的时间来不及。”维吉尔的目光正视前方，并没有注意到你在缓缓解开衣服的扣子。  
“但是今天我另有其他的准备。”你拉了拉维吉尔放在点火器的手，促使他看向你——风衣之下是一身颇具设计感的情趣内衣，若隐若现的纱质材料将你的身材衬得很好，诚然你没有标致的曲线和形体，但是维吉尔向来也不在于那些泛泛之辈。越是拒绝承认相似性的人，在内心阴暗处就越有相同的嗜好。你看到了维吉尔微微鼓动的喉头，他不可能对这样的你无动于衷。“你打算穿这身去哪一家餐厅？”他握住了你的手，指关节些许用力。“你很介意？”你故意作出一副无辜的模样发问，维吉尔的表情僵硬地抽动着，转身重新启动了车辆，“穿好衣服，我带你去最近的店。”  
你不明所以地被维吉尔带到餐厅的房间，他草草嘱咐完熟识的侍者就锁上了门，将你拉到他的座位旁。“你不会真的生气了吧？”你不安地绞动着手指，维吉尔却忽然俯身向你靠近，抓住你的衣襟系好了最上层的丝带。“你在发抖。”他的语气听上去就好像是个某个关怀女儿的父亲，“这里的空调冷气开得很足。”“我不冷。”你无奈地别过头，避免与那双绿色眼眸对视。“那你是在害怕？”维吉尔的手仍然停在你的脖颈处，“你其实还没做好面对我的准备，就急匆匆地换了这身衣服？”“你不喜欢吗？”隔着衣服摩挲的触感让你觉得自己就像一只被发现弱点的猫，你试探地抬起一条腿戳弄男人的下身，他明明已经有了反应。  
“你可以理解为一种我表达情感的形式，就像你那天说的话。”维吉尔收回了手，目光移回桌面上平铺的菜单。“什么表达情感的形式……你难道在担心我？”你想起自己那场告白，不觉有些脸红。“嗯，在担心。”他翻过一页菜单，“想吃点什么？”  
好在维吉尔选择餐厅的品味不错，你仍然享受了一顿美味的晚餐。精致的甜点和暂且安抚了你躁动不安的心情，不小心在嘴角沾上米粒时维吉尔还会伸手帮你擦掉，这个男人在以他的方式关心你，尽管他一句动人的情话也不说。你本以为他对文学的喜爱会让维吉尔比那个人更擅长用语言撩动人心。  
晚饭过后是既定的道别时间，你坐在副驾驶座上企图多挽留维吉尔一段时间。他揉了揉你的头发，“我送你回去。”斑斓的夜景在身后的玻璃窗上与他的倒影交映，你点了点头。倚靠着座椅默不作声。周五的车流一如既往地拥堵，维吉尔很快就停在了一个路口附近等待信号灯变更。  
你十分自然地把手伸进了对方的衣襟，轻捻着衬衫上的一粒纽扣。“你上次弄坏的那件风衣还没赔给我。”维吉尔的手平放在方向盘上，背脊挺直。你干脆整个身体压过去，凝视着那张淡漠的脸吻上他的嘴唇，他顺势环抱住你的腰，唇齿相触时主导权再次回到了维吉尔手中。侵略性的舌头扫过你的口腔，你只能被摁着头支支吾吾应付他的攻势，放在衬衫里的手也慌乱地抓着维吉尔的胸膛，被扯下的纽扣滚落到地上发出声响。维吉尔松开你，追随前车继续行驶，整个过程中他甚至没有把目光从正前方移开。  
你愤愤地趴在维吉尔身上不愿起来，他也就坦然地抱着你驾驶，车辆的方向渐渐偏离了你熟悉的道路，停在了一栋陌生的建筑前。“你现在还有回头的机会。”他拔下车钥匙，“要下车吗？”“你家看上去不也挺普通的。”你跳下车，维吉尔只是看着你晚风吹动你的衣摆，风衣下露出两条光洁的小腿。紧追不舍的目光使你意识到维吉尔似乎一直在忍耐，你回过头，  
隔着夏季薄透的衣物可以明显看到他双腿间肿胀的形状。“积攒了很多吗……我或许用嘴帮你解决一下？”你尴尬地开口。“先回家。”维吉尔牵着你的手快步走向电梯，空气在暧昧的氛围中如此胶着，抵达楼层时你甚至有些如释重负的感觉。  
你敞开衣服想喘口气，维吉尔迅速扣住你的手腕压在门板上，声控灯也在此时熄灭。黑暗寂静的空间里你清晰的听见了维吉尔的喘息声，他终于还是撕下了那副西装绅士的面具。你蹲下身拉开男人的拉链。维吉尔抓着你的头发迫使你含住他喜欢的位置，你娴熟地用舌头按压男人的顶端。内衣的纱摆随着交合的动作摇曳着，发出沙沙的摩擦声。  
一点细微的声响是不会惊动声控灯的，你借着夜色举止更加胆大，把胸部也靠到了勃起的阴茎上。口腔中瞬时变大的柱状物令你有些难受，不过维吉尔不会在乎你现在的感受。深喉，这之后在你的嘴中射出来也无所谓。你只负责尽己所能地安抚口中远超常规尺寸的阴茎，祈祷他在进入你身体时能够多少有所怜惜。  
然而维吉尔大概真的压抑太久了，白色的精液从你的口中溅射到衣服上，肉棒依旧保持着挺立的形态。维吉尔粗暴地将你拽起，“转过身去。”你乖乖照做，维吉尔掀起风衣，丝带状的内裤也不需要他费事脱下，没有润滑就进入的巨物带来的是撕裂般的疼痛，你噙着泪水叫出声。他停下进入的动作，你小声开口，“维吉尔，你应该过渡一下。”  
维吉尔放缓了抽插，艰涩感在体液的分泌下一点点消散。撞击到敏感点时的快感还让你有些兴奋，粗长的肉刃下若有若无的疼痛也与之交融，助推快感达到高潮。电梯车厢上行的嗡鸣声引起你的些许警醒，但是维吉尔不会温柔地让你就此脱出性欲之沼，你唯有在一点点溶解的理智里竭力顺从着他的速度。起初呼唤他的名字还能博取一点怜悯，很快你娇弱的声音便成了对他的另一种挑逗。当体内的柱状物隐隐颤抖着，你已无暇去思考维吉尔仓促之下忽略的安全措施，在过量的精液灌入时甚至主动抬起下身接受它们。反复的顶弄下的身体愈发变软，你轻轻地念着“维吉尔”，最终疲倦地倒在了恋人的怀里。  
自动门徐徐开启时，红色风衣的男人笑容灿烂炳焕，“我想我作为听众还算合格，从头到尾都没有打扰你和那位可爱的小女友。”“你就不该出现，但丁。”维吉尔用风衣裹住你小心抱起，被严实遮挡的双腿间仍有白色液体滴答落下。“我只是想回家而已，你抱着她方便开门么？”但丁耸耸肩，对兄长一贯的自傲熟视无睹。反倒对维吉尔怀中你感到心生怜惜，这具娇小的身体看上去并不能承受得住维吉尔的折磨。  
擦肩而过时，但丁若有若无地扫视了一眼沉睡的你，他竖起一根手指暗示般地划过唇边，又很快恢复了那副一如既往的作态。“你的眼光不错啊，维吉尔。”但丁打开门，“祝你们度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

Part3.  
或许是因为那只赤色的梦魇忌惮维吉尔的存在，你在他的怀中久违地度过了一个无梦而眠的夜晚。柔软的床铺和被褥上恋人的温度令你睡意更沉，你在维吉尔的呼唤中翻了个身，咕哝着自己想要再睡一会儿。  
“真不负责任啊。”不知道自己睡了多久后，房间中响起了另一个男人的声音。他像是与你熟识已久般坐到床前，亲密地抚摸着你翘起的头发。“为了一点公司事务，就这么把可爱的小姑娘丢在这里。”他低下头，银色的发丝落在你的脸颊上，距离近得几乎可以吻上你的嘴唇。“但丁……”你睁开眼睛，“你是瞒着维吉尔悄悄过来的吧？”  
“这可是我家，就算是维吉尔也不能管我什么时候过来。”但丁亲吻着你的鼻尖，“我该说什么好呢，好久不见？”炙热的吐息喷吐在你裸露的皮肤上，“还是，想我了吗？”  
你没有推开但丁，反而是急切地拥抱住他，指甲刻印在他的后背。你当然明白自己还是维吉尔的女朋友，与但丁过度接触将违背常规的伦理道德，可这正是但丁所追求的，深陷情网的你怎能拒绝爱人热诚的邀约。  
在你无数次重复的噩梦里，但丁坐在酒吧的一角，在闪烁的斑斓灯光里笑容自如。“想知道我到底喜欢什么样的类型？真不想和你在谈起这个话题啊。”但丁晃了晃玻璃杯中酒红色的液体，“我喜欢那些开发完备的成熟女性们。”  
“如果是乖顺的有夫之妇就更好了，或者兄长的女人听上去也很不错呢。”明明是玩笑的措辞，但丁的神情却意外地严肃，“我想小姑娘大概是不能理解的吧。”  
“我帮你清理一下吧？”但丁轻轻撩开你的裙角，埋首于你的双腿间。“内衣的款式非常适合，我以前都没见过你穿这身呢。”但丁的手指探向外渗着爱液的缝隙，一寸寸深入瑟缩的甬道。“但丁……”你一阵战栗，在爱人的言语羞辱中作不出任何回答。“维吉尔的技巧怎么样，他不会润滑都没有替你做吧？”但丁撑开狭小的通道，某种柔软而粗粝的触感在你的体内缓缓移动，坚硬的胡碴也在入口边缘来回蹭着。但丁的舌头仔细舔舐着内部每一寸微小的凸起，另一根插入的手指稍稍弯曲，凸出的指骨恰好放在你喜欢的位置。粘稠的液体在你的身下积成小滩水迹，浸透了洁白的床单。  
但丁缓缓抽离，抵住你花穴的换为他坚挺的下体。“要在这里做到最后？”你恍惚地握着但丁放在你胸口的手，他点点头，微笑着舔掉指尖上的残留物。你张开双腿，在但丁的深情款款中由他长驱直入，体内颤动的软肉绞动着不亚于昨夜的尺寸。但丁再擅长不过挑逗你的身体，每次撞击都是有意为之，节省下的体力则用来做更多的探索。“今天这么敏感？”但丁搂住你的腰，“是因为在维吉尔的房间里？”“我，我也不知道。”你的身体时不时往后收缩，和维吉尔相会的画面在脑中闪现。“你在走神。”但丁垂下眼睑，“真不敢相信，维吉尔只用一个晚上就征服了你。”“不是，我没有，我喜欢的人是你。”你撑起涣散的精神与但丁接吻，他浅浅地掠过你的嘴唇，下身加剧侵占的深度，就像是在确认一种标尺。“那再多说几句。”但丁按着你小腹上被顶起的形状，“说说你是如何爱上我的。”  
你记得自己曾为但丁写过几首情诗，你拼凑着各种手法去描绘男人修长的的身躯，银白的头发，叶绿的眼眸，调动了所有你认为与你的爱人相衬的词汇。大脑一片混沌，句中堆砌的男性形象不知为何越来越像维吉尔，你嗫嚅着嘴唇，口型似是念出了维吉尔的名字。“我永远爱你，但丁。”你最终还是如此自白，而但丁没有在临近高潮的时刻多说什么，他也需要早点释放积蓄的压力。房间中只剩下淫靡的水声和低沉的呼吸，晨光被挡在窗纱后，无人会发现发现你曾在这张床上与谁相爱。  
夏天的白昼比夜更长，你和但丁有充裕的时间肌肤相亲。被反复抓紧的床单折痕累累，廉价的情趣内衣也开线破洞，地板上的衣物四处散落，但丁为你换了一件他的衬衫，隔着雪纺质料恶趣味地捏了捏你的乳尖，“亲爱的穿什么都很可爱。”他亲亲你的鼻尖，“我该走了，让维吉尔知道我来找过你的话，他肯定会为难你。”“谢谢你，但丁。”你在体液混合的气味里晕乎乎地起身，“我想我要去收拾一下……”  
床单和枕套丢进洗衣机，地板用卫生纸擦拭干净，打开莲蓬头洗掉身上的污垢。你哼着情歌在蒙蒙白雾中蹦蹦跳跳，走出浴室时恰好撞见刚刚回家的维吉尔。“晚上好——”你穿着被水汽打湿的衬衫，头发上挂着晶莹的水珠。“你一整天没出门？”维吉尔双手抱臂，“解释一下你在我的房间都做了什么。”“我想在床上吃早饭，然后都洒了。”你不假思索地撒了个谎。“算了，现在拿出来应该还有救，”维吉尔眉头蹙起，“这身衣服是你自己换的？”“我从沙发上随手拿的。”一个谎言总要用更多虚假填补，你也不确定事实能否瞒过维吉尔。  
“脱下来。”维吉尔关上了浴室的门，距离被瞬时拉近。  
“现在？”手中的浴巾掉在地上。你深吸一口气，在维吉尔面前一颗颗解开扣子，敞开衬衫，丢在地上。热水冲淋过的皮肤呈现淡淡的粉色，大腿处的几道抓痕隐约可见。  
“转过身去。”背脊上传来冰凉的触感，维吉尔以一种微妙的姿势靠在你身上，下巴放在你的肩膀。“昨天留下的伤口还没有好？”“嗯，很疼。”你不敢轻举妄动，老老实实地支撑着他压过来的重量。“下次我会轻点，今天你可以休息了。”维吉尔在一段长久的沉默后缓缓开口，“等下去我的房间拿衣服。”他坚硬的皮鞋跟踩在掉落的衬衫上，有意无意地碾磨着。  
玫红色的丝线开始交缠打结，夜晚过后又是一个晴朗的白天。你和维吉尔挥手道别，在走出住宅区的下一个路口接到了但丁的电话。滋滋的电流声中但丁的话模糊不清，你只好把手机贴到耳边，一路寻找信号良好的地方。  
“在这里停下。”声音并非从听筒，而是在耳边传来。你被一只手捂住眼睛强硬地拽到了巷子中，他搂住你的腰，撬开你的嘴唇粗鲁地亲吻着。你没法发出呼救，口腔中充满了浓烈的酒精味道，男性的舌头灵活地绕过你的牙齿，一遍遍按压着你的齿龈。“早安。”但丁移开手，“昨天晚上过得怎么样？”“维吉尔看上去，什么都没发生。”你抹掉嘴边的唾液，巷口外仍有少数行人路过，这显然不是一个适合继续的地点。“这个点酒吧也还没营业，小姑娘想在哪里逛逛呢？”但丁皱眉又舒展开，“要不要再买一件连衣裙？我希望我是目睹你新衣的第一人。”  
你握住但丁伸出的手，想着如果维吉尔这时出门会不会恰好看到两人亲密接触的画面。你对这段三人的爱情始终带有一丝忌惮，一旦维吉尔得知了你背叛他的事实，你不敢预测后果如何。“你没有做错什么，我的小姑娘。”但丁察觉到了你的不安，手指交叠得更紧，“你没有忘记真爱之人的名字，不是吗？”  
如此纯粹热烈的爱情，即使爱神为其沾染上背德的色彩，你也能包容并蓄才是。你和但丁渐渐走近，和所有爱侣一样无异。

Part4.  
你在一片漆黑中打开门，发现维吉尔已经蜷缩在沙发上陷入了睡眠，你很少见到他表现出毫无防备的姿态。你记得自己原本和他约定在周末一起看电影，结果却姗姗来迟。电视机还在放映着男女主人公的对话，受世俗约束的二人在月桂树下私定终身，决意共同奔赴远方。“他是怎么找到这种老片子的？”你走到沙发旁，端详着维吉尔疲惫的睡颜有些愧疚，俯身想要亲吻男人银色的睫毛。维吉尔如你所料地不为所动，大概是太累了。他的工作模式需要耗费大量精力，在你们交往期间你和他做爱的时间甚至比不上后来插足的但丁。你伸了个懒腰，或许今夜你该回家不再打扰他才是。  
脚腕被男人耷落的手臂抓住，你险些摔倒。“维吉尔？”你站在原地，“让我留下来？要做吗？”“不，你待在这里就好。”维吉尔眯起眼睛，“迟到的原因？”“和朋友聚会！”你早就编造好了借口。“还是之前的朋友？有时间我该和她见一面。”维吉尔松开了手，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”你挤到维吉尔的怀里，盖上他的风衣。再宽大的沙发也不能容纳两个人一起睡，但你依旧固执地贴在维吉尔身上，在秋日的凉夜里寻求一份共枕的温暖。  
落叶飘零的九月总让人消沉，连但丁的热情多少也有所消减。你先于维吉尔醒来，回复着手机上的消息决定今天的约会结束后就暂且休息。城市里的景点反反复复只有几个，但丁工作的酒吧乐队也开始停止活动了。  
这天你没兴趣再做但丁的舞伴，安静地站在人群的最外围，向侍者点了一杯最低度数的玛格丽特。一曲终了，但丁穿过人群嗅嗅你杯中的桃色液体，“亲爱的换口味了？”“我本来就不太擅长喝酒，”你放下高脚杯，“演出结束后有时间吗？”“送你回家，义不容辞。”但丁的手搭上你的肩侧。  
你昏昏恹恹地在但丁怀中沉睡，手指无力地抓着他的衣领，回家的路途不知为何变得如此漫长，夜风也不休不止。  
“好，我可以把她交给你。”朦胧中你听到但丁似乎在和谁对话，紧接着从但丁胸膛上传来的温度渐渐消失，你坠入了另一个男人的怀抱。同样的温暖麻痹了你的感官，你疲倦得甚至不愿意睁开眼睛确认他的身份，只是呓语着“但丁”就再次睡去。  
男人的步伐比但丁更加沉稳，规律的脚步声让你渐渐丧失了对距离的感知。当明黄色的灯光照在你的身上，你看着镜中衣衫不整的身影，迷茫地以为自己又陷入了某个梦境中。“还打算睡下去吗？”你记得这个熟悉的唤醒方式，你也记得男人的手指沿着你的脖颈解开肩带时指腹的触感。“你是…维吉尔？”你犹豫着说出男人的名字。  
“很好，这次你还没有完全喝醉。”维吉尔平静地剥下你的胸衣，粗暴地揉捏着你的乳房，指甲镶进皮肤的痛感让你彻底清醒过来，你并非置身于梦，而是的确身在维吉尔家的浴室里。“为什么你会！”你本想质问他出现的理由，维吉尔却加大力度开始责难你的乳尖，冰冷的声音里没有沾染一丝情欲，显然他才是那个最应该提出质问的人。“如果你的大脑还没反应过来，我不介意使用更有效的手段叫醒它。”维吉尔的另一只手也搂住了你的腰部，“告诉我，你和但丁是什么关系？”  
“唔！当，当然是恋人。”你艰难地扭动身体想要从维吉尔的怀中挣脱，却被男人拥抱得更紧。“我甚至不值得你说一句谎话，难道你以为在这种时候诚实还有用吗？”他发泄般掐住你的皮肤，不经任何润滑就将手指插入你的花隙。你吃痛地蜷缩起身体，却只是和维吉尔贴得更加紧密，某个凸起的形状正抵在你的下身蓄势待发。“是最近才认识的？”维吉尔再次发问，你摇了摇头，几乎是一字一顿地回答他：“不，我在认识你之前就和但丁交往了。”你想自己或许没必要隐瞒了，无论如何维吉尔都不可能放过一个和兄弟合伙背叛他的女人。“维吉尔，我最开始找到你就是因为但丁。”  
“够了，你可以起来了”维吉尔的声音里带着被压抑的怒火，他一把将你拉起，你还没站稳就被推进了浴缸中。激起的水花涌进你的鼻腔，你剧烈地咳嗽着，在窒息边缘中再次喊出了维吉尔的名字。“你想在我身上寻找共同之处来填补自己的内心吗？”维吉尔俯视着在水中奋力挣扎的你，如同观察一只落水后濒死的鸟儿。“你和但丁只是外貌上相同罢了，找到你的理由只是为了满足他的特殊癖好。”你用手臂扶着边沿狼狈地撑起身体，“但丁……他喜欢别人的女人。”  
“我是不是该庆幸他喜欢的不是死人的女人？”维吉尔不紧不慢地迈入浴缸，修长的双腿挤占了大半空间。“过来。”他如同拉动某根隐形的牵引绳，驱使你一点点挪动身体坐到他的双腿间。他从背后环抱住你的腰部，你不敢回头，怔怔地望着浴室中缭绕的雾气。“你打算维持这段关系多久？”维吉尔的手指抚摸着你身体上每一处与但丁欢爱后留下的痕迹，鼓起的下身也顶住你的背脊，你不知道他为何迟迟没有进入你。“或者说，你没想过我会发现你们的关系？”他重复提问道。“放过我，也放过你自己吧，维吉尔。”你屏住呼吸，努力调整自己的气息保持冷静。“我知道的，这段畸形的关系早就该结束了，我会去找但丁说清楚一切。”  
“你在害怕，是我的语气还不够温柔？”维吉尔叹了口气，“你在但丁面前明明一直是那副单纯的笑容，无论那个蠢货对你说出了怎样下流的话。”“等等，维吉尔，你难道要原谅我？”你小心翼翼的侧过身体看向维吉尔，他是个惯于在西装革履之下隐忍自我的男人，其内心的想法总是难以揣测。  
“其实你一直都试图在我的身上寻找和但丁的相似之处，而作为他的孪生兄弟，我们自然该死地具有相同点。”水汽沾湿维吉尔的头发，垂落的银色发丝遮盖了他浅翡翠色的双眼“你没有想过吗，这份相同不仅仅是在外表上，更是流淌在血液里的。”  
“你究竟想要什么……我不明白。”浴缸的水变得愈发冰冷，你开始不由自主地浑身发抖。“背德的，不敬的，经他人之手的女人，”那些被但丁当作玩笑般调侃的词语在维吉尔的声音里如同诗歌一样沉声念诵，“我同样会喜欢。”  
“所以，但丁的女人，我也很喜欢。”他耐心而温柔地叙说着，“你仍然可以去见他，就像往常一样换上你最喜欢的连衣裙。只是别忘了你身上留下了谁的印迹，别忘了我在这里等待着你。”

Part5.  
但丁有些不安地站在家门前，自从维吉尔带走了那个女人以后就再没有任何消息了。他无法确定自己打开门后看到的会是怎样糟糕的景象，平心而论，那只不过是个被爱情冲昏头脑的可怜人，自己不该让她独自承担维吉尔的怒火。更何况但丁并非对她毫无感情，至少他不希望就这么让她被维吉尔强行夺走，毫无疑问，那个女孩是爱着自己的。  
时间缓慢地流动着，但丁看了一眼手机屏幕，再次尝试联系维吉尔。起初他所发出的言辞依旧是漫不经心的，还加了几个表情包，可是他很快就开始频繁地撤回重新编辑消息，最后他干脆拨通了维吉尔的电话。  
“你想见她？”长时间的无人接听后，维吉尔的第一句话就切入了正题，“明明你对自己的身份毫无认知，但丁。”“随便你怎么说吧，只要告诉我她的状况就好。”但丁握着门把手，他不是没有家里的钥匙。  
“由你亲自确认吧。”维吉尔似乎刚从某种漫长的享受中结束，声音里甚至有些惬意的味道，“她现在就在你的房间里。”  
但丁迅速转动把手步入屋中，整个房子漆黑而寂静，只有一丝微弱的抽泣依稀传来。  
娇小的，白皙的身体上被油性笔和烙印刻上V的符号，脖颈落满吮吸过后的吻痕，其中还有被绳索捆绑、鞭挞和蜡烛灼烧的凹陷伤疤，夹紧的双腿间仍然在一点点分泌粘腻的液体。白色的纱裙随意地盖住少女的胸部，不知是出于怜悯还是某种恶趣味。  
“还没有结束吗……维吉尔。”少女看着压在身上的但丁，无力地伸出手触摸他的脸颊。“不对，你是但丁吗？你是来救我的吗？”“当然了，小姑娘。”但丁抱住哭泣的少女，轻轻拍着她的背部进行安抚。  
少女像是得到了救赎般拥抱着但丁，可是双眼却一直紧紧注视着爱人背后的那片黑暗。  
黑暗中潜藏的是一双与之对视的碧绿色瞳眸。


End file.
